Anime World Travel Part 1 (Soul Eater)
by Asuka1920
Summary: Me and my friend decided to create a story where we travel to anime worlds. Yumiko and Yui were having a normal day watching anime and enjoying each others company when all of a sudden they are sucked into a vortex tossing them into the anime world. Join these two best friends as they travel from world to world help those in need. Starting with Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

~Yumiko's P.O.V~

It started out as any other day. I was waiting for my best friend Yui to come over and watch anime with me since she can't at home. I had been sitting on the couch making sure we had everything we needed when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Yui I got up to answer the door.

"Hey Yui," I said.

"What's up Yumi!" she said.

"Nothen, you ready to watch some anime?" I said.

"You bet," she said.

"Then let's go, I already have everything setup," I said.

I closed the door and we both went to sit on the couch. We both grabbed some chips and a sandwich from the pile of food between us and started searching for an anime show to watch on netflix. After contemplating for a while we finally decided to watch Soul Eater. About ten minutes in something strange happened, it felt like a circulating breeze past threw the house even though no windows were open. Thinking it was only the AC I turned off the air conditioning, but after another ten minutes the breeze turned into a ruff wind.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said.

"I hope the food doesn't fly away," Yui said.

"What... you're thinking of food and not what's happening right now," I yell.

"Yeaah..." Yui prolonged.

I shook my head at Yui, but as soon as I started my attention turned to the middle of the room where it looked as if the space itself was ripping wide open, forming a rift.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," we simultaneously yell.

All of a sudden everything in the room was being sucked into the vortex. Yui being a moron started yelling after her sandwich, "I WASN'T DONE EATING THAT!" Yui yelled in sorrow.

She began reaching for it making her hand slip off the couch. I tried grabbing her hand but I didn't reach her in time.

"YUI!" I yelled.

My hand started to slip as well and befor I knew it I was sucked into the vortex after Yui. We both screamed for a while before everything went dark.

**Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

~Yui's P.O.V~

After what felt like an eternity of nothing but a black void I awoke lying on the ground next to Yumi and my half eaten sandwich being grasped tightly in my hand. I smiled happily and took a bite while I turned over to my best friend and shook her awake calling out her name.

"Yumi? Wake up."

She groaned and then sat up abruptly and hit the top of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU," Yumi yelled while I cradled my head.

"I'm sorry. I was just really hungry," I whined.

"Now look where that got us," Yumi said.

"Well lets focus on the here and now... where are we exactly? " I started taking another bite if my sandwich.

"Well first hand over your sandwich," Yumi stated.

I handed over my sandwich reluctantly to her and she chucked it into the near by lake.

"Why would you do that," I yelped.

"Cuz I felt like it," Yumi snapped.

We started arguing when we heard rustling in the bushes. We both turned our heads to see what it was and out of nowhere something jumped out of the bushes.

"It's not possible," Yumi said.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Oh ya, what the HELL is a kishin from Soul Eater doing here," Yumi said.

"Do you think it's possible that we got sucked into the anime Soul Eater by that vortex?" Yumi asked.

"Well that is a very good question but I think it might be best if we RUN!" I shouted.

We turned on our heels and began running in the opposite direction to get away from the kishin. While running I began yelling at Yumi. "This is so defying all the laws of physics!"

"Well, no freaking duh!" Yumi shouted back.

I turned around to look at the kishin that was right on our tail. It was large and almost werewolf like with glowing blood red eyes and flesh that had begun to decompose. The sight gave me the urge to run faster just so I could get away from something so revolting. Because we had no clue on exactly where we were the terrain was very unusual to us to the point where we found ourselves at the edge of a cliff. We looked over the edge and could just see a thin line that looked like a river. The drop would most definitely kill us.

"Crap, now what?" Yumi asked.

" I don't know!" I cried.

"Pull yourself together!" Yumi shouted while slapping the back of my head.

"Why must she keep hitting me?" I thought.

While rubbing the back of my head an ear piercing shriek reached our ears. The kishin made its way to us, drool dripping from its mouth while it was sneering at us. I stared into those blood thirsty eyes terrified. I looked over at Yumi and stared at her pleading, "Yumi, what do we do?"

"Let me think… there's a kishin so there has to be a meister and a weapon," Yumi stated.

"And where do you possibly hope of finding one, in the middle of the forest. If you think so then do something!" I said.

"Quit your yapping and start finding a way out of this situation," Yumi said.

I sighed and took a deep breath so that I could calm down. The kishin was more observing us rather than attacking so I used the time allotted to figure something out. As far as down the cliff we might be able to lure the kishin off the cliff and miss us completely.

"Don't even think about that, there's no way in hell I'm doing that," Yumi yelled.

"But you don't even know all of the plan," I complained.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not doing it, that's final. I'm not risking my life," Yumi argued.

"We're already in a life or death situation!" I countered.

"Then lets not make it any more life threatening," Yumi snapped.

"Then, lets see you come up with something, smart guy!" I shouted.

"FINE THEN, START RUNNING," Yumi yelled pushing me.

"Run where, there's a kishin on one side and cliff on the other. There is no where to run!" I panicked.

"FORWARD YOU BAKA," Yumi yelled.

Not wanting to be hit again I started running towards the kishin and stupidly if I might say. I liked my idea a lot more and because I had been too lost in thought I had tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. Yumi saw me trip and swung her arm out towards me and then something went flying past the top of my head quickly hitting the kishin harshly.

" .Hell," Yumi gasped.

I lied there on the ground spitting dirt and leaves out of my mouth because I was too shocked for words. I stared at the end of the blade that had found itself placed firmly into the kishins head and then I began tracking its way to where the end of it was and I gasped.

"Um, Yumi," I called.

"How is this possible?" Yumi whispered.

"Maybe by entering this world we gained some of the abilities this world has to offer." I concluded.

"I'm a weapon... Oh ya," Yumi said.

I sighed at the comment she made. We are stuck in a world that is very dangerous and that's what she's more concerned about? But I guess that's one of the things I love about her. I giggled happily at her. Our attention was drawn back to the now dead kishin. Its soul sat there glowing red and floating there. I crouched down next to it and poked it harshly.

"Hey, Yumi!" I called.

"Yeah," Yumi answered.

"I think this is its soul," I claimed.

"No duh," Yumi mocked.

"Well, if you're a weapon, eat it," I exclaimed.

"..."

"What's wrong? You were all happy-go-lucky a second ago," I stated.

"You expect me to eat that," Yumi said disgusted.

"Well, you're a weapon so obviously you're suppose to eat it," I countered.

"Fine then, you owe me for this," Yumi snapped.

I nodded at her and watched as she picked it up by the flame like wisp part of it and stared nervously at it. She swung it back and forth so as to buy her time from eating something so unusual. She raised her head and let it drop into her mouth. She chewed it for a couple of seconds before swallowing.

"Well," I asked.

"Not bad. Tastes like chicken," Yumi stated perkily.

Then came another rustling so we jumped into our defensive positions and waited to see who exactly our company was.

**Please Comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

~ Yumiko's P.O.V~

I stood there ready, waiting for our next enemy to jump out of the bushes, trying to anticipate it's next move. Yui stood next to me and I could faintly see her shaking. She started shuffling behind me since I have the power's of a weapon and am able to defend myself. Finally after what felt like an eternity our company jumped out in a battle ready stance. Next to me Yui started squealing her lungs out.

"He's just as cute as when he was on the TV!" Yui shouted.

"Ugh," I sighed and hit Yui across the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Yui yelled.

"I am tired of all your yelling," I said, "It's getting on my nerves."

Yui puffed her cheeks out and pouted. She immediately went silent. For once I have to agree with her, he is good looking. As I was staring at them I slowly started to realize that they had a confused expression. Not liking the way they were looking at me I yelled at them.

"What!" I yelled.

The dirty blond, also known as Maka blinked a few times before saying, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting two people, more like a kishin." Yui began talking after her little pouting session.

"You mean that weird decaying wolf?" Yui asked.

"Ya, how did you know?" The spiky white haired boy, who we all know as Soul asked.

Yui pointed her finger at me and said, "She killed it... and ate it's soul! It was so cool!"

"You're a weapon then, right?" Soul asked.

"Ah, well... it just sorta happened out of no where… so ya, " I said.

Soul and Maka stared at us completely baffled. My guess is that their thinking somethings wrong with us because of how we're acting.

"I've never seen you two before, you're not apart of DWMA, are you?" Maka asked.

"No we are not," I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Honestly we have no idea how we got here," Yui said while scratching her head.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," I said.

"For killing kishin's for as long as we have, what you might tell us will probably not be all that surprising," Soul stated cooly.

"Alright then, I'll just say it... we're not from this world." I said.

After saying that they looked at us like we were stupid. Then they both began to laugh at us.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life!" Maka said.

Me and Yui exchanged looks. You could say we were speaking telepathically on what we are going to tell them.

"Your names are Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, you Maka are a meister and half weapon, and you Soul are a weapon. You two are partner's and go to DWMA, " Yui exclaimed.

"DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy. You are friends with Black Star, who is a meister and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, who is a weapon, and Death The kid whose father is Lord Death himself and his partners Liz and Patty Thompson," I exclaimed, "Would you like me to continue?"

They both sweet dropped at our explanation.

"So if you don't know us how Is that we know everything about you and your friends when we haven't even stepped foot in DWMA," Yui remarked evilly.

"..."

"We would both appreciate it if you took us to Lord Death," I said.

With that said we followed them DWMA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

~ Yui's P.O.V ~

We had just willingly followed them towards DWMA because we knew full well that they weren't going to hurt us. But the only thought going through my head was that the Soul Evans was right In front of me.

Yumi seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because she hit me upside the head again.

"Will you stop thinking about that!" Yumi said.

"Okay, okay. Gosh, can you stop hitting me for once. I'm starting to get an egg on my head." I complained.

I rubbed my head for a little before we reached the steps of DWMA. I sweat dropped at how long, and I mean long the steps were. The show doesn't give it justice. Both me and Yumi stared up at the long staircase that laid before us. I fell backwards lying on my back.

"Noooooo. I don't want to walk anymore. I'm hungry and tired and my head hurts." I whined and gave Yumi the evil eye, "And I'm not moving from this spot until I got a lot of of food in my hands. I would keep going If a certain someone hadn't thrown my sandwich into that stupid lake."

"Oh so it's my fault that we are stuck here now. If it wasn't for that stupid sandwich we wouldn't be here now would we?" Yumi argued.

"Well you know what I can get like when I'm hungry!" I shouted back.

RIght after saying that Yumi started smirking and looked straight at me. The next thing I know was I was being dragged by my feet up the stairs by Yumi. I don't know why I didn't see this coming. On the way up the stairs Maka and Soul kept looking at us like we were crazy.

"Do you two do this all the time?" Maka asked.

"No, not at all," Yumi said sarcastically.

"Don't listen to her she's -ow- crazy. This is our -ow- regular routine," I said in pain.

"And she's nuts in the brain," Yumi said.

"I'm -ow- crazy?! You're the -ow- one dragging me -ow- up the stairs," I countered.

"You haven't said anything about it so I assumed that you were completely fine with it," Yumi laughed.

"This so -ow- isn't cool," I complained and Yumi laughed.

Once we reached the top Yumi let go of my legs and looked straight at me. Several bumps were on my head and I passed out.

**I am sorry for the short chapter. My accomplice couldn't think of anything else for her character to say so she just passed out. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5 chapter. Sorry it took so long to put it up. Since I am officially out of high school I will be updating less because I plan on finding a job and the friend I'm working on this with is a year younger and still in school so we will be seeing less of each other. Enjoy the latest chapter. ^w^**

**Ch. 5**

~ Yumi's P.O.V ~

Once we reached the top I let Yui's legs go and looked straight at her. She was out cold.

"We should take her to the infirmary," I said and grabbed her legs again.

Both Maka and Soul sweatdropped at my actions. They led me to the infirmary and I flung Yui onto a bed.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh? She is unconscious," Maka asked.

"Not at all. She's a tough cookie," I said.

They gave me a rather large deadpanned look before sighing heavily. At least I'm not as bad as Black Star, I thought. We stood there in silence making the atmosphere awkward, aside from someone being passed out. Maka suggested to stay here in the infirmary with Yui while Soul took me to see Lord Death. I was practically jumping for joy, of course I didn't show it. In your face Yui!

Soul said nothing while he was leading me to see Lord Death. As we were walking through the halls students kept looking at me. I wonder why?

"Why do they all keep looking at me?" I asked Soul.

"We don't usually have visitors, so they're curious, " he said.

As we walked down the hall to Lord Deaths room I kept thinking about the reason as to why we were brought here. This type of thing doesn't just happen to anyone. After a couple minutes we reached Lord Deaths room. His room is more roomy than I thought.

"I see you brought me a guest Soul," Lord Death said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Death," I said while I bowed.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"That's what my friend and I are trying to figure out," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You could say we aren't from this world, or more precisely this dimension," I said.

Soul, along with Lord Death looked at me with shocked faces.

"Do you know how you came to be here?" Lord Death asked.

"Well… you see, where I come from all of you are an animated show called "Soul Eater." My friend and I were watching it when this vortexed opened up in the middle of the room and sucked us into your world," I explained.

While Lord Death was thinking things through, Soul looked at me with disbelief. I don't blame him, who would believe that Yui and I came from another dimension. The only thing I don't like about the look he is giving me is that it's starting to pissed me off. I despise that look. Why, you might ask. It's because I receive that look so many times in my life it automatically pisses me off. It's a look of disbelief, they think you're lying when you're telling the truth. It makes me want to cry when it happens because either my friends or my family give me that look.

"Until you figure out what happened and how to return to your dimension I suggest you stay here," Lord Death advised.

"One more thing Lord Death," I said, "I thought that you would like to know that I seem to have the ability of a weapon."

"Interesting..." he said then started thinking about who knows what, "What about your friend, is she also a weapon?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Yumiko, Yumiko Yamazaki, please call me Yumi," I said.

"And your friends."

"Yui Yamamoto."

Before anyone could get another word in the doors to Lord Death's room slammed wide open with a angry looking Yui standing there with Maka looking rather shocked. She made no move as Yui pointed at me harshly.

"YOU! You left me in the infirmary with Maka of all people! You know which person I prefer and you left me there. You've thrown away my sandwich, hit me on the head one too many times, dragged me up flight after flight of stairs, and knocked me out. But I will not stand for the fact of you taking away my So-kun!" Yui shouted.

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakens from her slumber. Welcome back sunshine," I said.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU SANDWICH MURDERER!" Yui yelled.

"You say something?" I asked.

"Oh, why are you so mean to me," Yui cried.

"Because I'm your best friend," I said.

"Will you at least get me a sandwich? You know what happens when I'm hungry," Yui whined.

"Hey Maka, Soul, care to show us some place we could get something to eat, along with some money… we're broke," I stated.

At this remark everyone seemed to sweatdrop at it aside from Yui and I. It would make sense that we don't have any money since our stuff is still at my house, which is in another dimension, along with having no clue on how to get back.


	6. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

**I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

**I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

**Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

**If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

**Until next time.**

** \- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


End file.
